Scavenger Realms
The Scavenger Realms page is owned by Armored Scavenger. Please ask Armored Scavenger first before making scavengers or content that have to do with these realms and this scavenger world, and give credit to Armored, its creator. Also, information, tribes, and even realms may be subject to change. Scavenger Realms is a new version of the world of scavengers in Pyrrhia, some of which was inspired by its predecessors, the Scavenger Nations. Yalvager "No longer shall we call this continent by its glorious name, for all its righteousness and power lay not here anymore. Lost is our King, but let everyone live in his name. Henceforth, this land shall be known as Yalvager, and all mountains, plains, desert, tundra, seas, islands, forests and bogs will know it. Let it be so!" Yalvager (Yalvagerium, Yalvageria, Yalvajyr, Yalvasui, Yalveisa, Yalvarep, Yalvakhog) ("The Field of Yalva"), also known as the Dragon Isle and rarely Pyrrhios, is the home to a number of human tribes. Inhabiting the continent alongside them are a number of dragon kingdoms, which have nearly total control of the land, sea, and air. For thousands of years, the human tribes have lived under tyranny and occupation, while memories of ancient power still resonate throughout the land. The Great Dragon War devastated the Draconic Kingdoms. It began when a group of treasure-hunters sneaked into the Palace of the Sand Dragons, killing the Sand Dragon Queen in the process of escaping. Her death sparked a long war, one that humans were not excluded from. The War ended years later, finally bringing peace to a ravaged land. With the Draconic Kingdoms now no longer preoccupied with such important matters, and a rising darkness now pacified, the fate of the remaining human realms remains uncertain. It is the One-Hundred and Sixtieth (160th) Year of the Epoch of Dawn (The 6th Epoch). '''The date can also be seen as the '''13th Year of the Fifth Millenium, in accordance with Draconic sources and tradition. The Continent The forgotten land of Yalvager is an ancient world hidden behind the talons and teeth of the dragons of Pyrrhia. From the unforgiving wastes of Kalda’s Frostfire to the scorching Great Seven Sands Desert, across the Dividing Mountains into the lands of the wavering Empire, the Mystical Forest, and the Cecurian Isles, humanity still has a breath is their world filled with smoke and fire. The continent of the humans is divided into two. In the West the bitter Kingdom of Kalda lies on the lands of Frostfire, earth so frozen that even the mightiest foreigner would falter in its grasp. The Kaldans under one king have inhabited their homeland since before the Fall, even into the ages of draconic oppression, but their interests lie to their southern and eastern neighbors as Frostfire pushes them further and further into the lands of others. To the south on the Great Seven Sands Desert rules the Sultanate of Ramaluria, a large realm in a land devastated by war. The Great Dragon Wars began on the Sultan’s territory, and neither the fighting nor its end did much to strengthen the power of the Scepter. The viziers of the realm cause trouble for the Sultan, vying to empower their own selves with no regard to the solidarity of a land hardly unified. Bordering the edge of the Northern Sea, the Horde under the Khuizarite Khan takes to the shadows. Once the land where horses freely galloped and men rode, Khuizaria is no longer home to its inhabitants. The land of the Horde is mysterious as few outsiders dare to head north and enter it, out of fear of either the Horde or the dragons. The Kaldans find nothing to raid after traveling across the Sea and landing on the Cerulean Coast, there is nothing of interest to the Sultan across his Wareeq River, and not a soul would cross the mountains to visit the backlands of the Divide. Category:Groups Category:Scavengers Category:Content (Armored Scavenger)